


Stone Age Shenanigans

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fights, Groping, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sparring, Training, Wrestling, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When boredom rears its ugly head in unfamiliar territory, two warriors with clashing personalities find that when there's a will, there's a way.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 6





	Stone Age Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> *laces up clown shoes* Me, slam-dunking more questionable porn into the Dr. Stone tag yet again? It's more likely than you think. Free mental health check if you call 1-800-Speedweed, toll free 24/7, 365 days a year including all national and federal holidays.

Though America as a beautiful place, full of tall trees and colorful plants, with a gorgeous blue sky to boot, there wasn't a whole lot to do after making landfall and hunting to secure some meat for a proper meal. To that end, it was no surprise to Kohaku when Mozu suggested they spar together. After all, Kohaku reasoned when she agreed-just because they made it safely to America didn't mean they could afford to slack off on their training. If Kohaku just so happened to feel the prickly twinge of heat bloom in her stomach when Mozu pinned her to a tree or when she twisted from his grasp and knocked him to the ground about 15 minutes in, well, that could be brushed off as a coincidence-at least that was what she told herself when Mozu flashed her a cocky grin after she pinned both his arms above his head, her knife still sheathed at her side while his spear was lying on the ground just out of his reach. 

"Why are you giving me that look?" Kohaku demanded as the distracting sensation of warmth inside her refused to go away.

"Like what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about." 

Mozu could feel the sweat on Kohaku's palms even as she had him pinned to the ground-without a doubt, her heart was pounding wildly as color stained her cheeks. It was fun to spar with her, of course-Mozu had always had a thing for girls like her, but it was even more fun to tease her and watch her get all flustered in response. And Kohaku was much easier to coax an amusing reaction out of than Kirisame or Homura-Mozu wasn't nearly as picky as she claimed to be where girls were concerned, but Kohaku was by far his favorite. 

"Do I now?" Mozu didn't bother holding back a chuckle as her face flushed darker, "As I recall, you're the one who pinned me down in the first place." 

Watching her lose her composure never failed to amuse him-she might just haul off and slap him, but if she did, he wouldn't complain. 

"That's-that's because you had me cornered earlier, if it bothers you so much, you should have put in more effort to dodge my last attack." 

What a pain Mozu was-Kohaku found the smug, flirtatious islander annoying as all hell sometimes, but she couldn't deny his skill in fighting or the fact that, as they were closely matched in strength and almost evenly matched in speed and technique, he made the perfect sparring partner for her. 

"I won't pretend you're not strong, but we both know I could beat you in a real fight-maybe by a narrow margin, but if I wanted to win, I could." 

"Then why don't you put in more effort?" 

Being distracted by the carefree expression on his unfortunately handsome face, Kohaku barely noticed someone else walking by until Mozu spoke again. 

"I don't mind fighting but I usually prefer to save my effort for more pleasurable things, like-." 

When Kohaku heard a rustling in the bushes, she slapped her hand over Mozu's mouth, shushing him when the fear that someone else would find her in such a compromising position overwhelmed her all at once and shrieked with almost the same sense of urgency when Mozu licked her hand. 

"You-"Kohaku stammered "-ugh, what's wrong with you?" 

Kohaku wanted to slap him, but found it too difficult to lift her other hand and do it (or even pull away when she felt his tongue glide over her fingers.) The devilish smirk Mozu flashed her in response suddenly and harshly redirected her attention back to the oh-so-prominent sense of heat curling and coiling inside her-huh, my legs are shaking. I wonder why-

Oh. Oh no. 

Even Kohaku, as oblivious to things like sex and romance as she could be on occasion, realized exactly what was happening. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face-if she had her way, he wouldn't be smirking for much longer because-

Her stomach clenched when an unfortunate mental image of Mozu using his mouth for something much different invaded her mind-no, no way, she scolded herself, uncomfortably aware of that warm feeling pulling lower and lower, gathering somewhere that she knew meant something too obvious to deny. 

"You know, you can get off me anytime you want-" He really was aggravating. Way, way too aggravating. "Unless of course, you'd rather have me get you off instead." 

Kohaku allowed herself to blink once before hauling off on him, wrestling him to the ground and holding him down with enough of her strength so he would be forced to not move a muscle. The look on his face showed nothing that made her think he seemed concerned at all, but Kohaku knew better than Mozu to expect anything else. 

"Really? What makes you think I want that? If you want to get your dick wet so bad, you'll have to do a better job to convince me than that." 

Mozu, who seemed by any measure visible to the naked eye, unbothered when he managed to wiggle partway out of her grip and she wrestled him to the ground again, felt not even a hint of shame as he grabbed her arm, lowering his voice just enough to ensure no errant passerby would hear what he said. 

"There's no need to worry about that, if you let me show you what I can do, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to find out how much fun we can have together." 

"So let me get this straight," Kohaku replied as Mozu held her arm. "You're telling me you can do what no other man has done before? And why should I believe you?" 

Kohaku was by no means unfamiliar with finding people attractive, but she had never developed particularly strong feelings for anyone besides Senku and when it became apparent he had no interest in her, Kohaku figured spending the rest of her life by herself was fine. As far as men went, Mozu was attractive enough-more so than any of the rest of them, and training with him killed time well enough, but if Kohaku had ever imagined herself being with someone, she had imagined someone-well, less annoying-than the cocky, boisterous warrior giving her a look that threatened to send her heart pounding right out of her chest and turn her legs to jelly. The indignity of it all...

"Now why would I lie about something like that?" Mozu said, as matter of fact as if he were talking about the weather. "Especially to a girl as cute as you." 

Kohaku was no fan of being wrong but she was also practical enough to admit that Mozu of all people wouldn't be the type to risk making himself look bad by boasting about things he couldn't back up. Her feelings, as troublesome as they were, weren't the only factor-given the jam-packed schedule they had between landing in America and finding all that corn Senku was looking for and reviving enough people to fill up an entire continent, Kohaku realized that if she wanted to do anything about her annoying feelings, it was now or never. There was no going back after this, she realized, but buried somewhere underneath her frustration with the less pleasant aspects of Mozu's personality, there was curiosity that she knew would never go away unless she faced the facts and did something about it. 

Kohaku was abruptly yanked away from her own thoughts as Mozu regained the upper hand, breaking free of her hold on his other arm and flipping her over, pinning her to the ground. "It's getting late now anyways, so how about calling it a night and sneaking off to have some fun?" His voice had no right being as smooth and enticing as it was. Even though she had heard Senku say otherwise before, thanks to the power of science, Kohaku couldn't help but reach the conclusion that life just wasn't fair at all. Not one single bit. 

_____

After locating a suitably-sized bunch of bushes nearby, Kohaku wasted no time throwing her arms over Mozu's shoulders as he kissed her roughly, her back flat on the ground as he had one hand on her inner thigh, wasting no time pushing up the hem of her short dress and tearing her thin panties away to slip in one of his fingers, curling it in and out a few times before adding another-he doesn't waste time, that's for sure, Kohaku observed-not that she was complaining. Whatever he was, he sure knew what he was doing, and if he hadn't been kissing her, no doubt some less than dignified noises would have left her mouth. Not that it was really anything to be ashamed about-Kohaku was never one to get all that embarrassed about sex or view it as something shameful, but they weren't that far away from camp and the last thing she needed was someone catching her getting railed by Mozu. Knowing what she knew about the company she had been forced to keep on the Perseus for 40 days, after all, there would be no living it down if she got caught, so a healthy level of discretion was in order. To that end, when Mozu decided to switch to leaving little kisses and nips on her neck, collarbone, and the top of her chest, Kohaku slapped a hand over her mouth, biting down hard on her own hand when Mozu sped up, rubbing that one perfect spot just right just long enough until she clenched around him, tasting blood on her tongue with a gasp, the cool night air providing a welcome sense of relief to contrast the heat thrumming inside her.

The gap in their strength was noticeable, if nothing significant, yet considering the advantage he had in height and weight, it was child's play for Mozu to flip her over, a wicked grin flashing on his face as he was rewarded with a little squeak from Kohaku, who was evidently more surprised than she let on-or at least he thought as much until she slid out of his grasp, holding him at an arm's length with her hand on his chest after he pushed her on her back again. If she squeezed a little, she figured it was only fair considering the way he was gripping one of her thighs just then. 

"Don't tell me that's all you got." 

Mozu was never as picky as he claimed to be-there were just too many cute girls to choose from, after all, but time and time again, one constant remained steady in his life whenever he met someone new-women who had a bit of spunk were always his favorites. Kohaku more than fit the bill, being not only feisty enough to rouse his interest but also an excellent warrior who close to being on par with himself, perhaps even more so than Kirisame, and even when she rebuffed his advances, it just made him all that more interested in finding out just what it was she wanted and whether he could find a way to give it to her. 

"Of course not, you underestimate me." Mozu enjoyed the startled yelp she let out when he held her down by pinning both her arms above her head, his other hand ghosting up her thigh, hiking her dress up once again, this time getting a much better view of what was underneath. "I just didn't want to make you wait too long." 

"Aw, how sweet of you." Kohaku's voice was dripping with sarcasm, the expression on her face matching her voice like a mirror. "I figured you were the impatient type, but I didn't think you were that bad." 

"Well, I would have gotten to it eventually, but there's no reason I can't start now." Before Kohaku could offer a response, Mozu buried his face between her thighs and in seconds, Kohaku's heart was pounding, her chest heaving and her cheeks burning as she gripped Mozu's hair with one hand in an obvious display of eagerness and desperation-whatever he was doing with his tongue was beyond her ability to describe and the way it felt left her without the ability to put whatever she thought about it into words, Kohaku pursing her lips shut as she tried to bite back a moan. He really didn't play fair, she thought, pressing the back of her hand over her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to remember where she was or how she got there or anything else of any great importance until a flash of white burst behind her eyes and Kohaku found herself lying on the ground panting and sweating, the thump of her own heartbeat eclipsing every other sound until she heard Mozu huff in a self-satisfied tone, suddenly reminding her of reality once again. 

"You really have no shame, do you?" Kohaku already knew the answer when Mozu hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, guiding his cock inside her with once careful, easy motion that suggested he had plenty of experience doing this to plenty of other girls. 

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Fine, I'll give you that one." Kohaku breathed, finding the sudden, overwhelming sensation of being stretched out about as much as she could handle much more intense then she anticipated. 

To his credit, Mozu began at a starter's pace, thrusting in slowly even as his grip on her thigh was strong enough that she knew there would be a bruise tomorrow. As smug as the look on his face was, Kohaku couldn't begrudge him it too much-he certainly knew what he was doing, after all, and her body certainly enjoyed it, the aching pulse of heat gathering inside her throbbing in such a delicious way, it almost felt unreal. Thank to the darkness and her current position, Kohaku couldn't see every detail of Mozu's face, but she saw just enough to tell that he was enjoying himself just as much as she was, savoring each and every moment as if doing so would permanently engrave the experience into her long-term memory. 

To help him along, Kohaku clenched around him as hard as she could, which proved more difficult but also more satisfying than she anticipated-he was a big bigger than she was expecting, or maybe it just seemed that way because neither of them had actually taken their clothes off all the way and she never really got a good view of him in the dark. Either way, it was unbelievably satisfying when he bottomed out insider her, brushing past all her good spots along the way, Kohaku squirming around a little and enjoying the way Mozu moaned when she did so. Whatever else he was, he was easy to please-not a bad thing at all, considering Kohaku was no skillful seductress. Aside from an awkward fumble with some village boy a few years back and an even more awkward make-out session with Senku that fizzled out worse than a bottle of cola left in the sun for hours, Kohaku had no frame of reference to judge any sexual experiences with. She wasn't easy to impress, after all, and thus never bothered paying attention to anyone who showed interest in her before. Despite having an initial distrust of Mozu when she first met him, however, Kohaku was already quite sure that she hadn't made a bad decision after all, sighing in pleasure as Mozu held her down, rocking his hips as he thrust into her over and over, hissing under his breath when she squeezed around him particularly well. 

The low, muffled grunts and groans Mozu gave in response were like music to her ears, Kohaku beaming as she felt the intoxicating wave of heat rush through her, threatening to unravel the tight knot in her stomach with each hard, forceful thrust on Mozu's part, the vulgar slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberating in her ears along with the sound of her own heartbeat and her blood rushing through her veins as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was all Kohaku could do not to scream as Mozu kept up the same brutal pace, thrusting with wild, reckless abandon-he had no need to hold back with her, after all-just one of the many things he liked about her. Unlike a lot of other women, Kohaku was by no means delicate or fragile in any physical sense, the firm, thick muscles of her thighs all too delightful to squeeze down on as the steady rocking of his hips carried her closer and closer to the edge. 

Even with her hand covering her mouth, however, Kohaku couldn't help but moan in a soft, breathless voice as Mozu fucked her, the steady pace of each powerful thrust from him further severing her mental connection to reality as the relentless wave of heat thrumming inside her under her skin and deep in her core threatening to boil over, her head swimming and her eyes unfocused, gazing in front of her without seeing much of anything as he kept at it, thrusting again and again and again until at last, a crashing tidal wave of pleasure coursed through her, the intensity completely overwhelming her as Mozu kept a firm grasp on her, grunting in a low voice as he gave a few more thrusts, holding out for a little while longer before giving a particularly hard thrust, harder than all the rest-with a low, rumbling groan, a little more drawn-out than before, the familiar numbing sensation of his release washed over him almost immediately after he sensed it was inevitable. 

There was nothing particularly interesting about the clump of unremarkable bushes surrounding them but Kohaku gazed at her surroundings with a certain sense of wonder as she relaxed into Mozu's arms, her eyes threatening to shut by themselves as her breathing returned to a more normal pace and the sweat on her skin gave way to a comfortable, soothing warmth. Kohaku considered herself a solidly patriotic member of Ishigami Village, but perhaps, she decided as sleep ushered her into unconsciousness, America wasn't such a bad place either. 


End file.
